


I'm Baby

by 1wooseok



Series: Inked [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1wooseok/pseuds/1wooseok
Summary: Jaehyun doesn't normally do the soulmate thing, but even he can't deny the weird feeling he gets in his stomach when he sees Doyoung for the first time
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Ji Hansol/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil
Series: Inked [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/695328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	I'm Baby

GamerJae97: dude omg  
GamerJae97: when you saw johnny did you have this feeling in ur chest, that like, god idk  
GamerJae97: butterflies, did you get butterflies..  
Chittaporn: I mean, not at first. I was more pissed at the fact that Taeyong had made me come to some stupid party to meet some rando  
Chittaporn: it also didn't help that he was drunk as hell  
Chittaporn: why??  
GamerJae97: i was at GameStop, u know just like checking out the games and i saw this dude and i swear my stomach did loops  
Chittaporn: maybe you got diarrhea or something  
GamerJae97: u are no help at all

\--

“What is with all of you and falling in love with random dudes,” Johnny exclaimed, throwing his hands up in annoyance after hearing about the dude Jaehyun had seen at GameStop. “Like, why can’t you all just fucking ask people for there names? Or like, actually go up and talk to them?”

Jaehyun frowned, folding his arms across his chest. “So does that mean you won’t help me.”

The older boy let out a whine and rolled his eyes. “Dude, I have no clue what you want me to do? I don’t know everyone on campus, why don’t you just go to Gamestop and see if he is there again.”

“I don’t know, I guess I’m worried that he won’t be my soulmate and I will be just making a huge fool out of myself.” He said, pursing his lips as he looked down to where he was picking at his fingers. “Like, what if I see him again and his first words aren’t the words on my ribs?”

Johnny reached out a comforting hand. “Come on dude, you shouldn’t stress yourself out over this. I thought you didn’t care about soulmate shit?”

“I don’t.” His friend raised his eyebrow, causing Jaehyun to shake his head. “I really don’t, it’s just. I can’t get the feeling that I got when I saw him out of my mind, I have never felt like that before Johnny.”

“So it wasn’t diarrhea then.”

Jaehyun groaned and shoved Johnny’s hand off of his shoulder. “God fuck you and Ten.”

\--

“Is he here?” Yuta whispered, leaning over Jaehyun's shoulder, setting the video game he had been pretending to look at back in its spot. 

He shrugged his chin off, shooting the older boy a glare. “I don’t know, I haven’t seen him yet.” Came his hushed response, turning his attention back to the display of controllers he had been looking at. “Now be quiet, I don’t want you to ruin anything.”

Yuta rolled his eyes but decided to keep his mouth shut and join Jaehyun in looking at the controllers. Stifling a giggle when he saw Jaehyun pick up a baby pink Xbox controller. 

“What?” Came Jaehyuns hushed reply to the giggle, not turning to give Yuta attention. “I like this one why are you giggling about it?”

Yuta shook his head, holding his hands up like he was offering up peace. “You just don’t seem like the type to be into pink controllers, that’s all dude.” 

“He’s not wrong, pink seems very baby-like for someone like you.” A voice behind the two came, causing Jaehyun to almost drop the controller.

“I’m baby.” Jaehyun snapped out, instantly regretting it when he saw who the voice had belonged to. “Oh, god..” He mumbled out, all flight leaving his body when he saw that it was the boy he had been looking for.

“Well, I guess that feeling I had in my gut was right about something.” He said, ignoring the fact that Yuta was staring at the two of them with a look of shock written on his face. “My name is Doyoung, and I believe if you were to look at your soulmate tattoo that it would be red now.”

Jaehyun fumbled with his shirt for a few seconds before successfully lifting it up enough to see the words Pink seems very baby-like for someone like you, a bright red. “Oh my god.” Is all he could utter, feeling the fluttery feeling returning to his stomach once again as he continued to stare at the man in front of him. “Oh my god.”

\--

Dobunny: hey  
Dobunny: did you end up getting that pink controller?  
GamerJae97: no :/ yuta told me that it didn’t fit me so…  
Dobunny: booo, i disagree with him  
Dobunny: you are a baby….  
GamerJae97: omg….i-  
GamerJae97: i normally don't blush but yet….here i am  
Dobunny: i know we only just met but  
Dobunny: but i can promise that i can make you do more than blush ;)  
GamerJae97: OMG

\--

Chittaporn: dude yuta just told me that u found ur soulmate !?  
GamerJae97: omg  
Chittaporn: so…. How was it????  
GamerJae97: Pls check up on me in 10 hours I need to go have a mental breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to add more to the inked series but I didn't know what pairing to do next, but I won't lie if I have almost all pairings planned hah.
> 
> but if you guys want a certain pairing (Omitting the ones that already are paired up) please comment them and I will have to take them into consideration!


End file.
